Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle lamp using a light guiding rod including an outer peripheral surface (lateral surface) that emits light emitted from light sources and incident on one end surface and the other end surface (see, for example, European Patent No. 1154198 (Specification) (FIG. 1 or the like)).